Sorrow
by Salamon2
Summary: The pain of having each season loose thier partners, the sorrow, and the depression.


Sorrow: 02

By Salamon2

Salamon: I hate alternate endings...

Salamon2: Yeah... you do...

Salamon: Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The city of Tokyo is quiet and peaceful during the month of April; the Sakuras are in full bloom and are beautiful.  It's the middle of the night, with the full moon out.

~~~

            "Gatomon, please don't run too fast!" said Kari as she and her partner ran through the dark fields of the Digital World, suddenly a large growl was heard and within a flash of an eye, Gatomon was Digideleted.

~~~

            "GATOMON!" cried out twelve year old Kari Kaymia, she looked around on the bed for her partner so she could reassure herself that the horrible dream was a dream.  But suddenly she then remembered that her partner couldn't be found in her room, not now, not ever... she started to cry, she brushed back some of her hair to behind her left ear.  She cried some more and then laid down and cried herself to sleep.

            The next morning she awoke and got ready for school.

            Kari ate her breakfast slowly, and had to concentrate hard on her food in order to not break down crying.  Tai was even worse; he had locked himself in their old room and refused to come out.

            "I'm going to get him out here, he hasn't eaten since you two got back from talking with Gennai four weeks ago!" said Mrs. Kaymia.  She found the door unlocked, and she walked in and brought out Tai who seemed to look and feel worse than Kari.  It was apparent that he had drunken water during his fast, but from the lack of food, Tai just looked like a skeleton with skin, hair and loose pajamas.  He ate nothing but only drank the orange juice, and Kari forced the oatmeal down her stomach thinking she wouldn't handle it like Tai was, by starving to death.  Before she left for her school, she briefly talked with Tai.

            "Tai... how close were you and Agumon???" asked Kari and suddenly she regretted saying it cause he had just broken down into tears, the sound of hearing his former partner's name just absolutely broke his spirit.  She stared into his eyes, once full of Courage, bold and bright with light, now were dull and full of despair and darkness.  After she left her apartment she fought crying all the way to school.

About eight blocks before she came to the school she ran into T.K.

            "Kari, are you okay?" asked T.K. who noticed his friend crying, she had been crying from not only the loss of her partner but because of the lose of her brother, who now no longer seemed to care about anything.

            "T.K... Gatomon..." said Kari and she latched on to T.K. since he could only understand the closeness she had had with Gatomon, besides all of the older kids; he was her comfort for now.  Gatomon was gone forever, and nothing would bring her back, T.K. slowly hugged his friend, his partner, Patamon also would no longer be with him.  

~The two who had lost were the two that had found... but what they had found would not last forever...~

As the weeks passed the two's wounds healed.  As long as they were together they were happy.  One week after their cry/hug they were seen in the park, both running through the falling Sakuras.  Anyone who had looked at Kari before and after would have noticed a definite change.  The light that had been lost with Gatomon now seemed to return after she and T.K. had grown closer.  T.K. caught Kari and the two slowly came into a kiss.

Tai had slowly been able to eat half a bowl of rice again and all of the other older Digidestined seemed to be healing by finding love.  Yes the thing that the two teenagers had found was one form of love, other Digidestined might have experienced others, but all those that did seemed to heal from the would of loosing their partners quickly, and soon the love the two had for each other seemed to spread like wild fire to their families and those on the team that had no peer to love, suddenly it seemed as though someone had waken up and put the color back on the earth.

Another scene was similar; Yolei and Ken were enjoying a private picnic, next to the fountain in the park.  The statue of Cupid and a female Cupid had water flowing out of their mouths.  Suddenly, when Ken was sitting on the edge of the fountain looking at his new love he noticed that she had disappeared.

"Yolei?" questioned Ken and suddenly he felt someone grab him from the fountain, and he was pulled beneath the water and there Ken tried to resurface, but Yolei pulled him down and the two kissed, and Ken didn't fight to go for the surface, for now they wanted to just live this moment.  And the next the surfaced and kissed, Yolei's glasses were on the bottom, floating around of the nine foot deep fountain.

These love scenes however were cut short by a sudden pain in the two boy's backs.

"T.K.??" asked Kari as T.K. broke the kiss and fell to the ground in excruciating pain.

"KEN!" shouted Yolei as her love fell to the ground, she got out of the fountain and a wave of cold air hit her, but she didn't care.  Suddenly she noticed T.K. and Kari not too far away, with T.K. in the same situation.  She was not totally blind without her glasses, she could tell Ken, T.K., and Kari, without her glasses, from other people that she didn't know.  Suddenly Gennai appeared in the park, and Yolei saw Kari's temper surge, and heard it.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU S. O. B!" shouted Kari at Gennai, T.K. curled on the ground in more pain.

"Look, I'm here with good and bad news..." said Gennai

"Come to take T.K.!?  Well I won't let you... you'll never take him... if he goes... I go!  You've taken too much from me for me to just say take him!" shouted Kari.  Yolei watched helpless, she just hugged Ken and wouldn't let her love go.

"The good news is, is that you can have your Digimon back..." said Gennai

"What!  You mean Gatomon can come back..." said Kari and her mood completely changed.  But Yolei just held Ken, even if Hawkmon came back she couldn't stand Ken in so much pain, it would make her feel guilty.

"Yes... but sacrifices must be made..." said Gennai

"NO!  You are not taking him!" said Kari blocking him as he went down to reach to pick up T.K.

"You can't stop it... The Digital World is under severe attack, and if they come with me, the Digital World will be safe..." said Gennai

"WHO ELSE!  Is that all you ever worry about, the DIGITAL WORLD!" said Kari

"With Seraphimon, Angelmon, Cherubimon, and Orphanimon, they will bring back peace to the Digital World and then your Digimon can be reborn... but they can only come from the crests they originate from." said Gennai

"What are you talking about?" asked Kari in anger

"What is happening to four Digidestined now, is a transformation that will secure the Digital World Forever..." said Gennai

"WHAT!  You're turning T.K. into a Digimon!" shouted Kari and Yolei's grip on Ken intensified, as she felt two wings starting to grow on his back.

"They will rule the Digital World... and hold back the evil for eternity" said Gennai

"NO!  What about his family, his life here... what about..." started Kari

"He will forget... kiss him and you will see... otherwise he'll live with this burden of knowing he had been human.

"NO!  I want him to always remember me, and you're not taking him!" said Kari

"Really, and what's to stop me, and the entire safety of the Digital World as well as your world?" asked Gennai

"My... my... LOVE!" said Kari and suddenly T.K.'s new six, golden wings fluttered

"Kari... let go... please... understand..." said T.K. and she looked at her half angel Digimon and lover... his blue eyes couldn't have been more loving, his heart more full of the same love she had for him, that he had for her.

"Please... no... I don't want to loose you..." said Kari

"As long as you remember, and still love me, the way I do... it won't matter... cause that love will never, no matter how many Memory things Gennai does to me... will never die... ever!" said T.K. and a tear fell from Kari and hit T.K.'s head and she nodded and just kissed her love a last kiss and suddenly within a blinding light a Seraphimon replaced T.K. and Kari slowly stood up and the Seraphimon in T.K.'s voice said "always..." and he vanished, but Gennai stayed.

"Please Yolei... let me go..." said Ken who like T.K. before the kiss was half way through the transformation.

"No... you're the only one I've ever loved this way before..." said Yolei half crying...

"Please Yolei, understand... this has too happen..." said Ken

And after a moment Yolei understood and she kissed her love and he vanished to the Digital world and the two girls held each other and cried for eternity.

~The Digital World never did become good again, Gennai's plan failed and Kari and Yolei both died of broken hearts.  This sent a shock wave through the whole Digidestined.  Tai lost another thirty pounds and never really recovered he died at the age of eighteen from malnutrition.  Matt and Sora married and have two children.  Izzy and Mimi became close friends and married later in life, they both have two children as well.  Joe attended Medical School but the pressures he faced were too much strain and he had no outlet for the stress.  He was found in his apartment, with a bullet in his head.  Davis tried to keep everyone together and never forgot his dreams, and kept on living for them, he's the one of the only two that ever found true happiness with a non Digidestined.  Cody had a year of psycho therapy after he found out the fall of the Digital World; he attended law school, became a lawyer and married for love.  And so ended the legacy of the Digidestined, with half of the team dead, they barely survived the clutches of darkness, the one thing that the four angels had done for Earth was to send it far away from the other dimensions.  THE END~


End file.
